Lance's Happy Ending?
by angels of crystals
Summary: Skylar went on the Kerberos mission and she also gets captured by the galra and puts in the arena to fight. During a fight she loses her left arm and gains a galra tech arm. She's put back in the arena and loses her right leg and gains a galra tech leg. She is put into a cell with other prisons while she is healing and rescued by Voltron and reunited with her friends. Lance x OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Lance x OC Fanfic. Pidge's pronouns are they/them. May do other pairings that I ship. If you have any ship suggestions put them in the comments. I do not own Voltron. Voltron belongings to it's rightful owner and I make no profit from this. I only own my OC Skylar.

* * *

I was huddled with six other prisoners in the dark, musty room. My body was pressed up against a redish alien with orange eyes in exhaustion. I recently got finished with a battle. After surgery, they threw me in here and I huddled against him for warmth as my body started going through shock from losing another limb and having another galra tech limb attached. My right leg was the cost of my win today. It was cut of at mid thigh, but I managed to somehow beat the creature that stood before me in the arena. It was only my second battle after losing my left arm at half way between my elbow and shoulder and gaining a galra tech prosthetic to replace it. Now I have two galra tech limbs from fighting to survive. I don't understand why they added those appendages to me and putting me back in the ring instead of killing me off. They did that to my friend Shiro too, but I haven't seen him in a long time. I'm scared he's dead along with the other members of the Kerberos crew.

Matt was a precious lil' bean as I liked to call him who was obsessed with science. He is a little bit older than me. His father's name is Sam, who also was also on the mission. We got separated from him the earliest. I don't know what they decided to do with him. They left behind a wife/mother Colleen Holt. Man did I love her. We had to do family bonding so I got to met her and she was a strong willed and sassy woman. Smart too! I hope their daughter was okay. After all, she did lose her brother and father. Katie, or Pidge, as Matt liked to call her was also really smart. She is two years younger than me if I remember correctly. I felt bad for her though, I remember she got bullied because of how smart she was. I hope she's doing alright with only her mom now. I left Lance and Hunk behind when I left. They were good friends of mine. I even started developing feelings for Lance, but those have long gone. I wonder if it was just puppy love? He probably never liked me anyways, he's a total flirt. It's really funny to watch even though it hurt when I liked him. Hunk was like my brother. I felt bad for him with Lance always dragging him into doing stuff that would probably get them into trouble. My family died a little before we left for the mission so instead of going into foster care I was living at the Garrison. I believe Shiro left his fiance behind. Well they broke off the engagement because Adam was making him choose between Kerberos and him. He also left behind a boy named Keith. I met him a few times, he was a year older than me. I didn't mind him that much because he was a friend of Shiro's, but Lance saw him as a rival. He also didn't have a family as far as I remember so I related to him a bit, and I let him know I was there if he needed anything. He never did come to me, but he didn't seem to mind me or get annoyed with me like he did with the other kids. I always wondered if it was because of Shiro or our lack of family.

_Huh. I wonder why I'm remembering all this now._

_Hiss._ All of a sudden the door opened and purple light came in. I tensed up thinking it was the galra soldiers coming to take me back to the arena. The alien I was leaning against felt me tense and pulled me closer trying to soothe my worries. Us prisoners try to comfort each other because we know what everyone is going through,

"Dad?" a voice questioned. I looked up and saw two humans in matching armor, but in different colors. The one that spoke was on the shorter side wearing white and green armor. The taller of the two was wearing armor that was black and white.

"Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape," _that voice. I know that voice! It sounds oh so familiar!_

"It's you. It's you the champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can," an alien said from the back while trying to reassure the others.

"W-w-what did you call me?" the man that I now put together as Shiro asked.

"S-S-Shiro? I-is that really you?" I hesitantly tried getting up. It was my first time walking with my new galran leg. Using the alien and the wall as support I finally managed to get up and get a proper look at him.

"How do you know my name?" he question taking a hesitant step closer. I looked at his face and saw how he change since the last time I saw him. His little floof as I liked to call it that dangled in front of his face had turned white and he had acquired a long scar across his nose, but when I looked into his eye I knew that it was definitely Shiro even though they held pain from all the torment the galra had put him through.

"Oh my God! Shiro! It really is you!" I quickly launched myself at him and started crying into his neck as I hugged him.

"S-S-Skylar?" I guess when I was looking at him he also looked at him. My long black hair had been cut during a fight and was now not even shoulder length and my usual lively hazel eyes have become dull. My white skin had become even paler as I had not seen the light of day in however long it's been.

"Um. I hate to break this up, but we don't have a lot of time. Let's get to the escape pods," the one with Shiro said. Shiro quickly let go of me and turned to the others giving them an authoritive look.

"Alright everyone. Let's go," he commanded us. All of us began running with Shiro and his friend leading the way. Every now and again I would stumble as I was still getting used to my new leg, but eventually we all made it to where the escape pod was being held.

"Holt!" a mechanical voice echoed through the room. We all turned to see five guards running at us with guns. All of a sudden Shiro's right arm began to glow purple and he grunted in pain falling to the floor. As the other prisoners went into the pod I turned around and charged towards the guards. I quickly took one of the guard's head off with a kick as it was only a robot and not an actual galra. Striking through another one in the abdominal with my galra tech hand as part sword and rendering it useless like the other, I missed seeing Shiro take out the other guards. Before the pod left one of the aliens thanked Shiro and I. As I was too far away when the pod was leaving I didn't manage to make it on it in time.

"Shrio that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?!" the green armored one asked while punching him in the shoulder.

"I don't remember," he replied looking sadly at his galra tech hand.

"You mean you don't remember Shiro?" I asked looking at him as my galran arm turned back to normal.

"No I don't. Skylar, what happened to me," he asked stepping closer to me. I didn't notice the other's head snap up and look at me when Shiro said my name. I shook my head.

"I don't know all of it as we got separate a while back and we don't have time. Once they realize their prisoners have escaped they're going to send more guards and soldiers," I explained looking at him sympathetically knowing he wanted answers. He nodded in understanding and we quickly ran to whatever they used to get here in. It turns out they used a giant mechanical green lion.

"You guys made it!" another familiar voice filled the lion. _Was that Hunk? What's he doing out here? Poor guy, he's probably terrified._

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" the person we were riding with said. _I should probably ask them for their name. Their voice sounds familiar though, but I can't think of who they remind me of._

"Let's get the heck out of here!" _Lance? He's here too?_

"I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it," Hunk exclaimed.

"Hunk?! Lance?! Is that you guys?!" I asked into the lion communicator.

"Wait. Who was that and how do they know our names?" Hunk questioned.

"No, it can't be… Is that… Skylar, is that you?" I hear Lance's voice fill the green lion. I feel the pilot's eyes on me once my name is said.

"Yup! In the flesh! Or what's left of it and some galra tech…" I say trailing off.

"You're alive! Oh my God! I can't believe you're alive!" Hunk happily yelled through the comms.

"And I can't believe you're this far out in space fighting Hunk! How many times have you thrown up?" I happily joke.

"A lot! He puked in my lion!" Lance shouted back.

"Was it because you were doing your tricks again Lance? You know Hunk is sensitive," I scolded him.

"Thank you! Someone gets it! I have a very sensitive stomach," Hunk yells.

* * *

As soon as we got to the castle I rushed out of the lion I was currently occupying and so did Hunk and Lance. I reached Hunk first as he was the closest and launched myself at him just like I did to Shiro. He picked me up with tears in his eyes and spun me around in happiness as we both cried. After he put me down I rushed over to Lance who was also crying and hugged him tightly and he hugged back just as tight. I pulled away and caught a glimpse of a mullet?

"Keith? Your here too?" I questioned as I walked over to him.

"Nice to see you're alive too Skylar," he said with a little smile. I gave him a soft smile and gave him a hug too even though we weren't the best of friends. As expected he didn't hug back, but that was Keith for you. Once I let go of you I turned around and saw the pilot of the green lion looking at me with tears in their eyes.

"Skylar, this is Pidge. Commander Holt was their father and Matt was their brother," Shiro said. He must of not known that Matt called Katie Pidge otherwise he would have known I knew that fact as soon as I heard the name Pidge. Now I knew why their voice sounded so familiar to me. It was Pidge! Tears once again filled my eyes as I rushed over and wrapped them in a hug.

"Pidge! I didn't recognize you! You look so different now!" I cried hugging them. We got close when I had to bond with the Kerberos crew. They squeezed back just as tight as I was squeezing them.

"I missed you too Skylar! I didn't realize it was you at first either and then when Shiro said your name I just couldn't believe it!" Pidge cried. I squeezed them and pulled away from them to wipe of their tears and smiled.

"Paladins welcome- oh! Who is this?" an alien with long white hair and pink markings under her eyes questioned as she walked in. Behind her followed another alien with ginger hair and a matching mustache with blue markings under his eyes.

"My name is Skylar. I'm a friend of theirs from Earth. I was capture by the galra when Shiro was and they rescued me from the galra ship I was on. If you don't mind me asking what type of aliens are you both? I didn't see any others like you while I was being held prisoner," I asked looking curiously at the two.

"I'm Princess Allura and this is Coran. Zarkon killed our home planet, Altea, along with the rest of our people 10,000 years ago. My father sealed us away managing to keep us safe and keeping us alive. We are the last two alteans. We woke up once your friends' arrived at my castle. I'm sorry you also had to endure the galra's cruelty first hand," the princess explained.

"I'm sorry for your loose Princess and Coran," I say looking at them sadly.

"Anyways enough of the sad talk! Paladins! We have all the lions here now so we can get the black one working again and form Voltron!" the princess exclaimed.

"Um. What's a paladin?" I question.

"Ah! Earthling! A paladin is someone who pilots one of the lions that you see standing before you!" Coran explained

"Ohhhhhh. I gotchu," I say while looking at all the lions.

"Now we have to unleash the black lion. Paladins position your lions to be in a circle! Shiro stand in the center of the circle," Allura instructed. Everyone did as they were told. All the lions began to light up and then the door to where the black lion was being kept opened up. It opened its mouth and roared gaining all the other lions roars in response. The castle alarms went off. On the screen showed a galra ship falling into the atmosphere.

"Oh quiznak," Coran said.

"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere! We need Voltron! Now!" the princess shouted. I saw all the paladins rush into their lions and I go to Allura's and Coran's side to watch the fight. The barrier around the castle was starting to get attacked as well from their drones. All of a sudden we got hit by a big blast that I was told that it came from an ion cannon.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that barrier goes down we will be defenceless," Coran shouted to Allura.

"I can give you some time with the castle's defenses, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura shouted to the paladins. Another blast hit the castle. I watched out the castle windows as the paladins struggle to form Voltron and fight off the galra with bated breath.

"Quickly paladins are energy levels are getting low! Argh!" We were hit again by another blast.

"No! They got caught by one of the galra beams!" I scream desperately. As soon as I shouted that we got hit by another blast causing us to lose our defense system. All of a sudden a bright flash catches my attention.

"They formed Voltron! Right that's Voltron? Just in time too!" I screamed. They managed to deflect the blast that would have hit the castle.

"Princess! Coran! Look they won!" I yell rushing out to great them only stumbiling minimuly. _I think I'm starting to get a hang of this leg finally!_

"Great work paladins!" Allura congratulated to the exhausted five.

"Thanks pretty lady," Lance of course flirts.

"Yeah without you guy, we would have died!" I said.

"We did it," Shiro stated.

"Heck yeah we did it," Keith replied.

"How did we do it?" Shiro question.

"I was just like screaming the whole time, maybe that did it," Hunk happily stated. Pidge took off her helmet and put on Matt's old glasses looking sad.

"We're not gonna stop searching till we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I'm sure they would be proud of you," Shiro firm put his hand on their shoulder trying to cheer them up.

"They would be proud Pidge. I miss them too," I bring them into a hug.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon won't stop till he gets these lions," Allura spoke sadly.

"Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're gonna have to form Voltron again and again," Coran continued to explain.

"Totally. Wait. What?" Hunk question.

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time," Lance said looking at Coran

"You only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them. It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe," Coran stated while stroking his mustache.

"Defenders of the universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it," Shiro said.

"And totally no pressure at all," I butt in. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What? I'm just saying. That's a lot of weight on your shoulders," I shrug.

"Anyways, paladins and Skylar, I'll show you to your rooms now," the princess happily began to lead us the way to our new rooms. Mine was right between Lance and Shiro.

"Princess. Do you have any clothes I can use? I rather not wear the galra prisoner outfit anymore," I explain to her.

"Oh! Sure! There's a room with spare clothes in it. You can pick out anything you want!" she began leading me to a room full of clothes. I picked out black shorts the stop above my galra tech leg. It feels weird to have clothes or anything touch where flesh meets skin so I made sure I didn't reach there. I also choose a maroon colored short sleeved shirt with a hood on it. Black converse like shoes were my choice of footwear. I also grabbed myself a nightgown to sleep in.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and changed into my new outfit and went and found the princess and Coran fixing the ship. They warned me about the test before Coran went off saying how me and the princess were captured and dying with the alarms going poor paladins. Everyone was not amused when they showed up, but Lance was missing.

"Good morning everybody. What's going on?" Lance finally walked in in his pajamas and blue lion slippers? And I'm pretty sure I even saw his face shine? I see Lance's eyes look over at me and they widen.

"Woah. Sky. What happened to your arm and leg?" he questioned making everyone look at me to see what he meant. I sigh. I knew this was coming at some point once I picked my clothes and I was going to have to explain eventually.

"I lost my left arm and right leg in the galra arena. They make prisoners fight against each other and instead of killing me they gave me galra tech limbs to replace the ones I lost so I could still fight. I lost my arm two battles ago and I lost my leg in the last battle in the arena. I was put with the other prisoners while I was healing when Shiro and Pidge found me," I explain to them. The paladins and alteans looked at me sadly before Allura turned authoritative again and started speaking.

"Coran and I have been up for hours get the castle back in order and we had to run some tests on the alarms and we decide to test you as well. Guess which one failed?" Allura sternly stated

"Hey, you got to sleep for 10,000 years man. Monday night I was on Earth. Now I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in a I-I I don't know what day is today?" Hunk ranted.

"It's a lot to process," Hunk concluded

"You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years the castle picked up distress signals from the following locations. So we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered the entire known universe. Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable," Allura explained.

"Oh no," realization hit Hunk.

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus. During that time you have to learn how to form Voltron so we can begin fighting Zarkon," Allura sternly stated.

"The princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training," Shiro agreed.

"Wait. I want to talk to the prisoners that were rescued from the galra ship," Pidge protested.

"Negative Number 6 (Pidge is actually 5, but Skylar is taller than them so Skylar is ranked as 5 even though she is not a paladin), I have you all ranked by height. The prisoners need to remain in the cryo replenishers until tomorrow," Coran explained.

"That's right. Now get to your lions," Allura instructed.

"I'm going to go and go into one of the pods too to heal," I explain to the princess.

* * *

I wake up from the pod and stumble out feeling much better than I had before. All the other prisoners were still in their pods. _I guess I wasn't out for that long because Coran said they would be in there until tomorrow. Well, I go see how the training for everyone else is going. Hopefully they're not to far. I still don't know my way around the castle._

"Ahoy young paladins! I whipped up a big batch of focusing food…" I follow Coran's voice into what I assume to be the dinning hall to see everyone in their armor and food. Coran turns to look at me and smiles as I walk in.

"Ah! Young Skylar! I made sure there was some for you too," he said pulling out a chair for me. I was sitting across from Lance with Coran to my right and Allura to his right. Lance smiled in my direction when I sat down and I smiled back.

"Thanks Coran. It smells wonderful," Shiro complimented. Before the paladins could start eating Coran pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at them locking their hands to the person next to each other. I'm glad I was spared from whatever Coran was doing to them.

"Hold the phone," Lance offendedly screeched. He was probably upset as he was cuffed to Keith, his supposed rival, on his left side.

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day," Coran explained to them

"Coran. I want you to think about what you are doing," surprisingly it was Hunk who spoke up. Then again this did prevent his from eating and he always got serious about food.

"Ah. This on is a classic. You get to feed each other. Like a pack of yelmores!" Coran exclaimed excitedly. All the paladins kinda looked at each other and growled. And so their training began. I quietly ate my food as I watched in amusement. Hunk was about to take a bite of his food goo, but Lance accidently hit his hand and the goo flew somewhere.

"Ow," Hunk complained.

"Huh, sorry," Lance apologized. Hunk went in to try to eat again, but ended up bitting on Lance's hand.

"Ew! Hunk!" Lance jerked away making the space goo that was on the spoon go fling. Hunk jerked his hand back in turn jerking Lance who ended up making Keith's hand go into Lance's food goo.

"Oh, nice! You defiled my food goo!" Lance complained to Keith with annoyance,

"It's your fault! This is ridiculous!" Keith argued.

"Do earthlings ever stop complaining?" Allura asked annoyed while she was eating.

"Can't you just give us a break? Everyone has been working really hard today?" Shiro tried to reason with her. Keith suddenly stood up.

"Yeah. We're not some prisoners for you to toy with like-like."

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners," Lance helpfully added to Keith's point.

"Yes. Thank you. Lance." Keith actually thanked the boy who he found annoying.

"You do not yell at the princess!" Coran shouted.

"Oh! The princess of what?! We are the only ones out here and she is no princess of ours!" Pidge complained.

"Pidge! That passes a line!" I say to them. All of a sudden food goo is flung at Pidge. We all turn to see Allura holding a spoon and concluded she was the one who threw it.

"Go loose Pidge!" I heard Keith shout as I watch their connected hands grab his food goo and throw it at Allura. _I can't believe they're actual starting a food fight. They are children._ Coran grabs a napkin a deflects the attack and throws a scoop at them back hitting all the paladins.

"Oh! It's on now!" Hunk throws his head down into his plate of food goo and sucks it into his mouth and spits it out at the alteans next to me, thankfully missing me. Next thing I know there is a full out war going on between the paladins and the alteans as a peacefully eat my food goo dodging and that manage to come too close to me. Thankfully, no one was really aiming for me as I had not thrown anything. It put a smile on my face to watch them all have fun and laugh together.

"Enough! Do you see what you are doing? You are finally working together as one!" Allura happily pointed out.

"Hey, she's right," Keith said.

"I actually don't hate you right now," Lance replied to him. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey! You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hunk question. Knowing Hunk he's probably thinking of dessert while the others are thinking of forming Voltron.

"Let's go form Voltron!" Shiro, the ever present leader, cheered. Everyone cheered in agreement, but Hunk admitted to thinking of dessert. Next thing I knew they all fell down together making me laugh again, but even harder this time. I did receive a glare from Keith once they got up before they headed to their lions. I only stuck my tongue at him in return.

* * *

Allura, Coran, and I stood outside and watched them finally form Voltron again.

"See. I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy," Allura told Coran.

"It's true. Just as the old proverb says 'a man can be driven to do anything as long as a beautiful woman is really really mean to him'," Coran replied making Allura sweatdrop and me laugh.

"Coran. You might want to be careful around the princess now," I warn.

* * *

"Man that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if i'm gonna be able to sleep tonight," Lance says happily. The paladins and I were all sitting down together in a living room area so to speak.

"You guys did look pretty amazing out there," I smile at them.

"Aw thanks Sky. I know I am," Lance smiled back. I roll my eyes in response.

"Not me. When my head hits the pillow I'm gonna be lights out," Keith replied tiredly.

"I just want you to know that when we were inside Voltron I realized we're brothers man. Like you know we're connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. I love you guys," Hunk spoke sounding emotional bringing the two that were closest to him into a tight hug, which happened to be Keith and Lance.

"The force messing with your head a little bit?" Keith questioned.

"Yeah. Maybe a little bit. I don't know. It's been a tough few days," Hunk replied sheepishly.

"Hunk is just a sensitive guy Keith. You're gonna have to get used to it," I spoke up once again smiling at Hunk reassuringly who smiled back.

"Going to bed Pidge?" Shiro question.

"In a minute," they replied.

"Good work out there today. We're really coming along," I heard Shiro say before I left the room with the others. I found an area on the castle earlier where I could look at the stars, so I headed there. Lance saw I separated from the group and ran after me.

"Hey! Sky! Where you going?" he questioned once he caught up to me.

"I'm going to watch the stars for a bit before I go to bed. Do you want to come with?" I asked him.

"Sure. Listen I just wanted to apologize for asking about your arm and leg this morning. You disappeared for awhile after I brought it up, so I'm sorry for bringing those memories up," he apologized sadly as we sat down in front of a big window that let you see into the open space.

"It's ok. I knew someone was gonna ask eventually, so I don't mind. Plus I didn't disappear because of that. I went into a pod to heal a bit and didn't finish till it was time to eat," I explained to him while looking at the unfamiliar constellations. We sat in silence for awhile just staring at the stars till I started to nod off. (She ended up falling asleep on his shoulder and he carried her back to her room.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a Lance x OC Fanfic. Pidge's pronouns are they/them. May do other pairings that I ship. If you have any ship suggestions put them in the comments. I do not own Voltron. Voltron belongings to its rightful owner and I make no profit from this. I only own my OC Skylar. If you have any other pairing suggestions for this story please leave a comment! This is on ao3 and Wattpad.

* * *

_Huh? How did I get back in my room? Last thing I remember, I was watching the stars with Lance. I must have fallen asleep. But how did I get back here. Maybe Lance brought me back?_ I shrug my shoulders as I get up for the day. My stomach rumbles making me realize that I'm hungry so I make my way into the kitchen and dining area.

"Great job training today, guys. We're reallying getting the hang of Voltron,"Shiro complimented the others on their hard work as they all made their way in. When he noticed me walking in he nodded in my direction, to which I nodded back.

"Seriously, how far do you think my lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile!" Lance questioned while looking at the other paladins.

"Yeah that will come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match," Keith retorted.

"As funny and cool as that would be I doubt the Galra or any other alien species for that matter knows what soccer is," I speak up.

"Hey I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it," Lance ignored my comment in favor of annoying Keith.

"Your kick ruined our balance. We fell," Keith bluntly stated. I laughed in the background get a glare from Lance.

"That falling was Hunk's fault," Lance replied.

"Hey!"

"Hunk's an angel, leave him be," I stated, sending him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Sky!"

All of a sudden Coran walked in with a tray, "hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?"

"We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks on Arus." Shiro asked.

"Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!" Coran excited showed us his creation. Everyone groaned but me.

"Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up?" Hunk questioned.

"This is packed with nutrients," he replied.

Hunk went closer and sniffed it,"oh, it smells disgusting!"

"I know! That's how you know it's healthy!" he happily spoke.

"Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is. A tuber? If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up a bit," Hunk replied before walking away.

"I'm sure it's delicious Coran! I'll have some!" I happily spoke wanting to cheer him up. I heard gasp from Lance and Keith. Shiro just gave me an unsure look.

"Skylar! You don't have to do that! You might die!" Lance exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. He was alway over dramatic, even though I found it endearing.

"I'll be fine Lance!" I smile at him and he quickly turned his head.

"Why thank you Skylar! I'm sure you'll love it!" Coran happily sang while sliding the bowl over to me. I smile at him and thank him, before taking a bite. The three other paladins in the room watch with bated breaths for my reaction.

"This is actually pretty good Coran! Thank you! You guys should really try this," I say between spoon fulls. I didn't eat breakfast because I slept late so I was pretty hungry. The others besides Coran looked at me with disgust denying the food.

"Thank you Skylar! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Coran was smiling happily now that at least one person was eating his cooking.

"Where's Pidge?" Shiro asked finally noticing they were gone.

"He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking up soon in the infirmary. Open the hatch. Food lion coming in!" Coran tried feeding Shiro the food after explaining where Pidge was. He started making airplane noises too. I couldn't help it, I begun laughing. It was so fitting to considering Shiro was technically six years old and people feed their kids like that too. Lance, who was sitting next to me, saw it too and started laughing too. We ended up leaning against each other giggling.

"No. Just… No." Shiro avoided it and begun to walk away.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Coran yelled after him.

"Shiro wait for me!" I screamed running after him. I had a feeling he was going to see the prisoners and I wanted to see them too as I knew some of them. Lance shrieked as he fell over as he was still leaning on me giggling before I moved to chase after Shiro.

"Sorry Lance!" I giggled. Turning back around I caught up to Shiro.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not missing out on that food," Shiro said to me.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. It was actually really good," I reply.

"Easy for you to say. You always ate the weirdest things back at the Garrison, so I don't really trust your tastebuds," he replied referring to my odd choice of foods.

"Not my fault I like it and you think it's weird you six year old," I tease him.

"Ugh, are you ever gonna let that go? I get it my age is a joke to the worl- well the universe," he mumbled grumply.

"Awe now you're even acting like a child!" I giggled pinching his cheek. He swatted my hand away as we entered where the healing pods were. Shiro and I always had a sibling type bond especially while we were on the Kerberos mission with the Holts because Shiro no longer was able to communicate with anyone considered to be family. When we walked into the room Pidge was in front of one of the pods tapping their foot.

"You're as anxious as me," Shiro sadly looked at Pidge.

"These aliens we saved know something about my family. They have to!" they replied.

"I wish I could have known some information to help Pidge. Your family are good people. These aliens, if they know anything with definitely give you information. Just be careful. We are fragile after all our time being prisoners of the Galra," I explain to them, pulling pidge into a hug which they return and nod.

"They recognized you, didn't they? They called you 'champion.' What does that mean?"they question Shiro.

"I don't know. I can't remember much from that time. But the way that those guys looked at me when we freed them… I don't know if I want to find out," Shiro replied.

"Honestly Shiro, remembering time being a prisoner there isn't the best. I'm kinda glad you don't remember. They do terrible things to people and other aliens. Sometimes it's best to forget…" I trail off and suddenly a pod opens up. Pidge, Shiro, and I give everyone a blanket and a cup of something to drink.

"So how long were you prisoners of Zarkon?" Pidge asked handing over the last drink.

"Some for years. Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur."

"Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt?" Pidge questioned.

"I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the two other Earthlings that arrived with Champion and the Charutian Champion," the alien said while looking at Shiro then at me.

"'Champion.' Why do you keep calling me that?" Shiro questioned.

"Did you just call me Charutian Champion," I asked getting up from my spot next to the redish alien that kept me warm in the cell the day they rescued me.

"You really don't remember? Unbelievable. I'll address the Charutrian Champion first, because it's a quicker explanation. When you lost your first limb they originally planned to let you die till they found out you were half Charutian. I assume you're half Earthling as well considering that is where you came from as you told us. Charutian are an alien species from the planet called Charuta and they have special powers. I assume they wanted to see if you had the powers a full Charutian possess and then use you if you did as for you Champion…" after I heard that I tuned the rest out and walked out of the room.

_I'm part alien? I'm freaking part alien? I could have powers? I'm a quiznacking alien!_ All of a sudden the castle's alarms' were going off. I quickly went to the main deck to find no one in there and start to internally panic. Then I look onto the screen and see them talking to a small alien outside the castle and walked outside to the rest of the group. Pidge and Shiro were still with the prisoners though.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh hey Sky! This is Kl-Klai-Klaizap? I think that's what he said. One of the local Arusians. Isn't he adorable. I want to knit him a sweater!" Lance gushed.

"Ok then… Do you even know how to knit Lance?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well no, b-b-but I still want to knit him one!" he rubbed the back of his head blushing. I laughed.

"Ah huh. Not all alien probably appreciate being called adorable or having someone want to knit them a sweater," I laugh.

"I can't help it though! He's so cute and small!" he whined leaning on me. I just continued to laugh.

"Are you two coming? We're going to his village now!" Hunk called and we ran to catch up.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Lance! There are so many and they are so cute! You were right!" I whisper to Lance looking at the cute Arusians.

"See! I told you!"

"Oh, Lion Goddess. I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement of our wrongdoings," the King announced clapping his hands. Suddenly a female Arusian rushed forward and began what I assumed was the Dance of Apology. "Commence Dance of Apology! Hoorah!"

"Please, there's no need for this," Allura interjected.

"Moontow, halt! The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. We must throw ourselves in!" the King instructed. I immediately grabbed onto Lance's arm in fright. Thankfully the Princess interrupted.

"No! No sacrifices!"

"So, we may proceed with the dance?" the King questioned.

"That's a better alternative," Allura replied. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding then looked down and realized I was holding Lance's arm. Quickly I let go and avoided his gaze with a blush. The King clapped his hands and the dance continued. Once it was finished they all bowed down to the Princess.

"Oh my. Please, please rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I accidently put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Allura and these are the paladins of Voltron and their friend Skylar. Although we originally came from different worlds and have very, very, very different traditions we wish to live alongside you as friends," Allura explained to them.

"But the mighty robotic angel has it not come to destroy us all because of our immoral ways?" the King questioned.

"Volton? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!" Allura proclaimed. All the Arusians cheered and rushed in and cuddled us all. Even Keith got an Arusian hug!

* * *

"Guys we need back up," I hear Shiro say from my comm. Even though I'm not a paladin they decided to give me one just in case something happens to me. All of a sudden rumbling took over the village. I stubbled, but Lance caught me. Of course my blush flared up again as I landed against his chest. Looks like my feelings for him are coming back after all.

"Lance what's going on?" I question as I get out of his arms. He points to the sky and I see something big and of Galra tech. Allura, Coran, and I helped the Arusians get inside while the paladins went to their lions. We were all gathered in a cave with Arusians when that thing they were fighting came into my field of view of a second and a memory flashed before my eyes.

"Shiro! Shiro, can you hear me?" I called through the comms.

"What is it Skylar? I'm kinda busy right now!" he replied.

"You faced him before in the arena and you defeated him! Try to remember how you did it! I don't know what they did to him, but he's different know, You defeated him once before, you can do it again! Just try and remember!"

* * *

It was currently night time after the battle and the Arusians were putting on a party for Voltron in the Castle. Allura let me choose another outfit to wear from that room full of spare clothing. Since it was a celebration I went with something a little more fancy than my normal clothes. I picked out a strapless blue dress that reached above my Galra tech leg with a pair of spandex type shorts under it, just so no one could see my underwear. It had a lighter shade of blue cloth belt that went around my waist and tied into a small bow. Against my better judgement I decided to go with the black heels that weren't that tall; I'm just hoping that my feet won't kill me at the end of the night.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Skylar," Lance says and I make my way down the stairs to where everyone else is. I blush at the compliment.

"Yeah, you look great," Hunk agrees. I see Pidge nod their head.

"Thanks guy," truth be told I was a bit nervous. I was never really good with public gatherings. Turning my head I see the Arusians putting on a reenactment of the events that took place today. I laughed a bit when they messed up who one and had to redo that.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that wonderful production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe. Your Highness, please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance," Allura explained to the King giving him a communicator. The King lifted it up and shouted 'Hoorah' getting cheers from his people in return.

"We got to get something like that," Hunk spoke up.

"Like what?" Lance questioned.

"You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do," Hunk replied.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh… 'I say Vol' and you say 'tron.' Vol!" Lance came up with and even added a sassy hip and arm movement.

"Uh… Voltron?" Keith questioned. I burst out laughing.

"No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say…" Lance tried to explain to Keith.

"Voltron?" Keith questioned again and I laughed even harder. Lance looked so disappointed in him too.

"We'll work on it," Lance sighed before taking a drink and spazzing out, "Coran, what is this?"

"Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the Gods," Coran explained.

"It tastes like hotdog water and feet," Lance complained.

"Come on Lance! It's not bad! I don't know what you're complaining about," I yell over to him as I casual take a sip of it like it's nothing. I found it pretty delicious.

"How are you not dying?! First you ate the paladin lunch and now you're drinking this?" Lance exclaimed.

"She always used to eat the weirdest things too back at the Garrison so it's not that surprising," Keith added in. I just shrugged my shoulders and took another sip. Suddenly Lance overheard Coran say it makes for great hair tonic or something along those line. Honestly I wasn't paying attention, till Lance fell on the floor I guess from the drink?

Eventually Keith also decided to try the drink and as soon as he did, he spit it out, right on Hunk. He turned around to shield himself, but the damage was already done. He was hit by the drink he turned around screaming about his eyes, but he had some sort of food over them? Making everyone around us laugh, including Keith which was a bit surprising, considering he's usually a bit emotionally constipated.

"I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home," Lance said sadly.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Stop hating on the Nunvill," I say pointing to Lance.

"Yeah if we ever get back," Hunk spoke sadly.

"What do you mean?" Lance questioned.

"I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for over 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take to fix it? You know, if we live," he explained snatching food off a floating platter that was floating by.

"Right, that," Lance sighed sadly. I patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile trying to cheer him up.

"Hey, what do you think are the odds of us are of landing on a nacho planet?" Hunk smiled thinking of food.

"Well, there's only one planet with Veradera Beach, pizza shack looking over the water, and garlic knots, and my mom's hugs… I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go," Lance trailed off trying not to cry in front of us.

"Lance wait," I called out, but Hunk grabbed my arm stopping me. He just shook his head.

"Even back at the Garrison he got homesick. It's best to leave him be when he gets like this," he commented.

"You sure he'll be alright?" I asked worriedly. He nodded his head.

"Let me guess, you still like him," I blushed. Hunk knew about my crush on Lance back at the Garrison, it was only a matter of time before he figured out that I had a crush on Lance again.

"How did you-"

"You look at him the way you did back at the Garrison. Your gaze says smitten still written all over it. I doubt the others know, but I know that gaze as you had it for him before," Hunk explained.

"When I was captured it went away after awhile because I didn't have time to focus on crushes, only on surviving. But having him back, is making all those feelings come rushing back to me for him. He's still the same old Lance that I couldn't stop thinking about back than and would make my heart flutter, and he's doing all over again without knowing," I sigh looking in the direction Lance walked off in. Hunk gave me a reassuring hug, letting me know he was there for me which I gladly returned.

* * *

_Pidge was leaving?... I mean I get it… They want to find their family, but what are we going to do with them gone. Voltron can't form without them. No offense to everyone else, but I don't think they would stand much of a chance without being able to form Voltron. I mean they even had trouble defeating that Galra robot thing while being able to form Voltron. If they couldn't form Voltron I don't want to think of what could have happened to them. And the other aliens being ruled over by Zarkon and being kept prisoner by him? What about them? I know it's selfish, but I know what it's like to be his prisoner and suffer by his hand, well not directly and I don't want anymore aliens to suffer, but I can't do anything… I wish Pidge would change their mind and-_ My thoughts were cut off when an explosion in the castle went off and we lost power. Quickly we all ran to where the explosion came from.

"What happened?" Shiro quickly rushed over to Coran's side with Hunk and Pidge.

"I'm not sure," He replied. He was moving a bit and talking which was good. More dust cleared to reveal the damaged crystal and Lance lying on the ground not moving.

"The crystal," the Princess gasped.

"LANCE!" I screamed and rushed over to him as soon as I saw him. I gently scooped him into my arms and cradled him close to me.

"Come on Lance! Wake up! Come on!" I cried out to him with tear in my eyes getting a small groan in return, but other then that, nothing. He wasn't looking too good either making me worry even more.

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Pidge yelled.

"Without the crystal, the Castle has no power," Allura explained.

"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" the King said rushing in.

"Let's get to the lions," Keith instructed as I continued to hold Lance to my chest.

"You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless," Allura explained sadly.

"Will you not help us?" the King question, obviously worried for his people.

"We'll help you. We just... " Keith trailed off getting interrupted by Lance's groan of pain. I pulled him closer to me and tried to make him more comfortable.

"This is bad," Hunk spoke up.

"We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new crystal, we'll need a ship," Coran explained.

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the crystal," Coran instructed.

"A Balmera,"

"It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" Pidge rushed to show them where the ship was.

"I'll go see what's happening in the Arusian village," Keith told Shiro.

"I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this upon the poor Arusians," Allura added.

"Skylar and I will tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle," Shiro told them before they rushed off. Lance groaned again and I pulled him closer if that was even possible at this point. I turned and looked at Shiro worriedly.

"Come on were moving him," Shiro instructed.

"Shiro is that a good idea?" I shrieked in worry when he put Lance over his shoulder.

"I doubt leaving him here with all this dust is better Skylar," He said as he began to walk. I kept quiet as I knew he was right. Due to my worry I kept close to Lance even as Shiro was carrying on his shoulder throughout the hallways. All of a sudden Shiro stopped and I almost bumped into Lance's dangling body. I stepped out from behind and saw what he was looking at and froze too. There stood Sendak. He wasn't alone.

"Watch Lance," Shiro instructed to me as he laid him down on a bench and rushed off. Lance groaned more in pain and I cradled his head on my lap and ran my finger through his hair nervously as I watched Shiro fight. All of a sudden Shiro came flying back and landed right next to us. I quickly got up and stood in front of Shiro and activated my Galra tech arm into a sword.

"Aw! So this is where the little Charutian went!" Sendak seemed pleased with his discovery of finding me. I didn't dignify him with an answer and charged at him. He sent his arm flying at me which I jumped on to then used it as leverage to jump off of and towards him to get more momentum. My Galra tech sword manage to slice his left cheek, but he dodged preventing it from causing more damage. I activated my Galra tech leg a did a roundhouse kick sending him flying into the wall. Unfortunately, I forgot about his detached arm and it came around and hit me in the solar plexus, making me lose my breath and fall to the ground. Before I recovered he was back on his feet and threw me against the wall causing me to black out.


End file.
